


gingers and gingerbread

by bulletproofbackrubs



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofbackrubs/pseuds/bulletproofbackrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca likes gingerbread. She also likes a certain ginger girl who can get her to do anything, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gingers and gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNesbitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNesbitt/gifts).



> A Thanksgiving AU that was inspired by the deleted "Holiday Transition" scene from PP1, as well as my lovely friend Felicity (tumblr: gayforannak) who likes to yell with me about these absolute dorks.
> 
> It's kind of belated for Thanksgiving, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway,

Beca is _cold._ Mid-November, Kimmy Jin had gone home to visit her parents for Thanksgiving. And to Beca’s misfortune, she’d taken her electrical heater with her.   
  
So, she was currently curled into a ball underneath heaps of blankets drifting in and out of sleep to Grace Potter whispering from her laptop on the desk. She was kinda hungry and she could _really_ do with her mom’s gingerbread cookies right now, but she was way too comfortable in her cocoon of warmth that she doesn’t think there is anything that could make her get out of it.   
  
That was, until there was a knock sounding at her door. Beca groaned, pulling the blanket further up her head. A few seconds later, when whoever was on the other side had heard no response, the knock came again.   
  
There was only one person Beca would have expected it to be: her dad. He had called on her four times since yesterday to see if she was sure she didn’t want to come “home” for Thanksgiving. Beca had inwardly scoffed at that, and assured him that yes, she was _definitely_ sure she wanted to stay in college. She had used some excuse that she can’t even remember now, but the truth was she honestly couldn’t stand the thought of such festivities in a “home” that was certainly not a home to her. But whatever, she’d be fine here. On her own.   
  
Which she was mentally preparing to repeat for the fifth time, climbing out of bed with a blanket around her shoulders.   
  
She probably should have been preparing instead for the sight that _was_ on the other side of the door. That sight being Chloe Beale, her copper hair in braids and feathers, paint on her freckled cheeks and a brown Pocahontas dress. The smile on Chloe’s face was enough to warm Beca through to her bones.  
  
She looked freaking adorable. But that is beside the point.  
  
Beca narrowed her eyes curiously at Chloe’s bright grin. “What’s this?”   
  
Chloe was holding out a piece of folded paper, and Beca only eyed it suspiciously before looking back at Chloe. When she made no move to take it, Chloe did it for her, quirking her eyebrow at Beca.  
  
“Happy Thanksgiving, Beca!” Chloe beamed, turning the paper around to reveal a really shitty drawing of a turkey wearing a Bella’s necktie, surrounded by music notes.   
  
Unable to hold back a smile, Beca reached out and took it from her. “It’s not Thanksgiving yet, dork.”   
  
Chloe gave a shrug, smiling innocently at Beca who was biting her lip in attempt not to let a full blown grin break out at the sheer ridiculous (but also ridiculously cute) situation. “No, technically not. Not officially. But I tend to get a little prematurely excited about certain things.”  
  
Beca snorted at that, and flinched away when Chloe snatched the paper from Beca’s hands and started repeatedly hitting her with it.   
  
“Gross, Beca! Not like that!”   
  
“Sorry, sorry!” Beca said, holding her hands up in mock innocence before taking the paper back. “I can’t believe you’re doing this. This is so lame.”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, and snaked her arm around Beca’s waist, pulling the door behind her. Beca stumbled forwards as the door hit her in the back letting out a yelp. Chloe hadn’t moved during the whole ordeal, now standing toe to toe with Beca outside the door. The goosebumps on Beca’s arms were due to how cold she was. Obviously.  
  
Beca tried to clear her throat as silently as she could, but it came out as a croak when she flicked her eyes up to find Chloe’s bright blues inches away. Chloe’s peppermint breaths ghosted over Beca’s lips, and Beca licked them subconsciously in response.  
  
“I’m so glad you think so. Come on, you’re Cupid this year.”   
  
She barely had time to register Chloe’s words before she was being tugged along the corridor lightly by the wrist, stumbling over the blanket that was still around her shoulders that trailed the ground.   
  
“Dude, where are we _going?”_

 _\-----------------------------  
  
_ After Chloe had equipped Beca with a plastic bow and arrow and a red jacket, she’d sent her around the dorms with Amy to deliver telegrams from the Bellas. Not before Beca’s protests, of course.  
  
(“Chloe, _no._ Me as Cupid? Seriously? Isn’t Stacie more fitting for this role?”  
  
“Shush, Beca. You make a cute Cupid. The _cutest_. Now go,” Chloe commanded, steering Beca out the room with her palms on the back of her jeans. Beca was about as red as the quarter-sized heart painted on her cheek.)  
  
They’d been doing it nearly an hour, and granted it had been quite amusing (as things usually are when they involve Fat Amy). People were apparently quite startled by an Australian singing at the top of her lungs in a silk pink dress and a halo, not to mention the tiny little brunette firing plastic arrows at their crotch.   
  
Amy had left Beca to go for her scheduled “festive fuck” (Amy’s words) with Bumper, and she was bored again. Her laptop was updating and would take at least another half hour, so mixing was out of the question.  
  
She found herself outside Chloe’s dorm room, and for a moment second guessed herself before she remembered Aubrey had already gone home for Thanksgiving. The idea of _Aubrey_ answering the door to Beca “Cupid” Mitchell was not appealing. Beca doubts that response would be anything other than mortifying.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Beca rapped her knuckles on the door before stepping back a few steps. When Chloe answered the door, she was no longer in her Pocahontas attire. Instead she wore a knitted sweater the colour of autumn. Her face was free of any makeup, and her hair hung in soft waves past her shoulders from her earlier braids. It all just made her eyes look more _blue_.  
  
She looked absolutely radiant, Beca thought. Not that she’d admit that ever, because _Jesus Christ, she has lost all chill concerning anything Chloe Beale.  
  
_ Chloe’s lips twisted from a smile to a smirk when she found Beca on the other side, a tight-lipped smile and one eye squinted shut as she aimed the bow and arrow at Chloe’s chest. The arrow had a piece of paper attached to it, and when Chloe opened it Beca could only stand awkwardly until she’d read it.  
  
It was cheesy as hell, but Beca had already been sent around singing and delivering telegrams probably ten times cheesier than the one Chloe was currently holding. So it couldn’t get much worse.  
  
Beca had drawn a pumpkin with a Bella’s scarf tied in a bow like a Christmas gift, and across the top scrawled “Happy Thanksgiving, Chloe Beale. From the cutest Cupid.” Admittedly, it wasn’t that impressive, and Beca felt almost self-conscious with Chloe staring it so intently.   
  
Chloe’s smile when she saw the telegram was totally worth any embarrassment, Beca realizes. “Is this from _you?_ ”   
  
Beca could only stand awkwardly, shrugging in response. “Yeah, well. You gave me one. And you delivered your fair share. It seemed only fair that you got one, too. Although, now I think about it, someone totally probably already has. Because _you_ of all people would be the person people send something like this to –“  
  
“ – Beca. Stop rambling. I _love_ it. Thank you.”  
  
When Beca finally met Chloe’s eyes, the truth behind them was almost startling. And it made the butterflies in Beca’s stomach simultaneously calmer and more excited, if such a thing was possible. It probably wasn’t, but Beca’s been feeling a lot of things about Chloe Beale that she once thought impossible that she wasn’t planning on questioning, so she wasn’t going to question this either.   
  
“Welcome.” She saluted with a wink, before moving to walk back down the corridor until she was pulled back by the bow in her hand.   
  
“Nope, not so fast,” Chloe chided. “Since you’re here, you can help me bake something.”  
  
“ _Baking?_ You want **my** help with baking after you criticized my clumsy co-ordinated three times at Bella’s practise the other day. _”  
  
_ “Yeah, come on it’ll be fun! Please.” Chloe’s lip jutted slightly and she batted her eyelashes. Beca felt the butterflies in her stomach do the same with their wings. As if she hadn’t already caved, Chloe tacked on the end “We can make _gingerbread,”_ with a wink, knowing it was Beca’s favourite. Beca sighed heavily, rolling her eyes before traipsing after Chloe into her dorm.  
  
_\-----------------------------  
  
_ The afternoon was spent with Beca following orders from Chloe and singing along to Chloe’s ipod in its dock (Chloe loudly, Beca harmonizing quietly under her breath). Despite dropping an egg (or two), Beca was having fun. And Chloe’s dorm smelled damn incredible.   
  
“Beca, you need to mix it with more _oomph_ than that.”  
  
“I am mixing it with ‘oomph’. My arms are gonna drop off if I give it any more.”  
  
Chloe giggled at that, rolling her eyes in a manner she could have only picked up from Beca herself, before moving behind Beca. “No, like, _mix_ it together don’t just stir it. I’ll show you.”  
  
Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and Beca’s breathing all but stopped. She could feel Chloe’s breath on her neck and her pulse was in her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut, Beca cleared her throat before taking the spoon from Chloe’s hand again.  
  
“Yeah. OK. I got it.”  
  
Chloe removed her arms from around Beca, but didn’t move away. She pivoted so she had her back against the counter, but still close enough that Beca could feel the warmth coming from her. When she glanced up, Chloe was looked at her with an amused expression.  
  
“What?”   
  
“You’ve got a little something on your face.”  
  
“What?! Where?” Beca said, wiping her hands across her cheeks.   
  
Before Beca could blink, Chloe had her hand dipped into the forgotten mixing bowl, and was swiping dough onto Beca’s nose.   
  
“There!” Chloe giggled, and Beca shrieked, swiping her palm across her nose before reaching for Chloe’s face as she fled across the room. There was yelling and laughing and climbing over furniture, and God knows Aubrey would have had a heart attack if she had been home to witness the situation. The thought only made Beca laugh louder.   
  
Beca finally caught up to Chloe, catching her by the wrist and spinning her around with one hand and wiping the other across Chloe’s cheek.   
  
“Ha!”   
  
Chloe was practically glowing with a happiness that Beca doesn’t think she’s ever seen on Chloe. Which is weird, because Chloe is almost _always_ happy, especially when she sings. But right now, her eyes are sparkling with amusement and her lips are parted in a breathless smile and wow, Beca _really_ wants to kiss her right now.   
  
Before Beca can even shut the thought out of her brain, Chloe’s face is inching forward until her lips are suddenly on the end of Beca’s nose and Beca is _actually_ going to explode. She’s sure that Chloe can hear her heartbeat because God knows it’s loud enough, and Chloe is definitely close enough.  
  
Beca _knows_ her face is crimson. It seemed impossible that Beca had been as cold as she was two hours ago when now her face was on **fire.**  
  
“You missed a spot,” Chloe said, her voice near a whisper. The air felt like it was crackling around Beca and all she could see was Chloe.   
  
Chloe Beale. Who currently had gingerbread dough on her face, her hair now wild about her rosy cheeks and looked absolutely gorgeous.   
  
Beca smiled shyly, keeping her fingers lightly circled around Chloe’s wrist before bringing the other hand up to brush a thumb across Chloe’s cheek and licking off the dough. (And _damn,_ did it taste good). “ _You_ missed a spot,” she tries to say sarcastically, but it only comes out soft and simple.  
  
Her thumb had barely left her lips before Beca felt a hand grip hers and she was being pulled forward until her lips collided with Chloe’s.   
  
Beca _does_ love gingerbread. But she thinks she probably likes kissing Chloe Beale a hell of a lot more.


End file.
